msodfandomcom-20200214-history
Dalaran Guard
The Dalaran Guard is a term used to collectively refer to the various organizations that are tasked with keeping the peace and defending Dalaran. The groups that make up the Dalaran Guard can also be considered the Dalaran Military. Each of these groups reports to a different commander, though they all report to the Council of Six. Kirin Tor Battle and War Magi The Kirin Tor Battle and War Magi are the most public and well known part of the Dalaran Guard. They are the ones that usually get sent on missions away from the city. There are several different divisions of Battle and War Magi, each of which has a different commander. Most Battle and War Magi train at the Violet Stand in Crystalsong Forest. The Battle and War Magi are a mix of races, Gnomes, Humans, High Elves, Highborne, and even the occasional Dwarf. The Kirin Tor Battle and War Magi are largest of the groups that make up the Dalaran Guard. Violet Hold Spellbreaker Guards The Violet Hold Spellbreaker Guards the smallest of the guard factions. Comprised mostly of humans, this group deals largely with the Violet Hold and the prisoners within. In times of strife or when the city is under attack, they have been known to assist in defense and policing, though it is rare. They work almost entirely within the city of Dalaran, with the major exception being if they are transporting a prisoner. They are lead by the Warden of the Violet Hold, Archmage Alturas. The Spellbreakers specialize in disrupting spells and combating casters and magical creatures. They often train for years and are incredibly disciplined. Silver Covenant Rangers The Silver Covenant Rangers were largely contained to the Silver Enclave part of Dalaran. Their primary function was to keep Horde out of the Alliance only Enclave. Since the re-introduction of Dalaran to the Grand Alliance, the rangers have become a major player among the guards. The are lead by Vereesa Windrunner and are the group most independent of the Kirin Tor. As the Silver Covenant is a part of the Alliance they are not allowed into Quel'Thalas where many of them trained, before that kingdom's fall. Vereesa created the Silver Covenant Outpost of Windrunner's Overlook in Crystalsong Forest to train new recruits. The rangers are made up of spellsbows, scouts, and outriders, and have become a more public force with Dalaran's decision to rejoin the Alliance. Violet Eye The Violet Eye is the intelligence service of the Kirin Tor and while not a true part of the guard, the information they provide is invaluable. Their agents often participate in military operations, especially when it needs to be done quietly. The Dalaran Navy The Magocracy of Dalaran maintains a small navy for transporting troops and supplies when portaling is not a viable option. War MAge.jpg|A Kirin Tor War Mage and Guard. Kirin Tor Guardian.jpg|A Kirin Tor Guard. Silver Covenant Spellbow.jpg|A Kirin Tor Spellbow. Dalaran Navy 3.jpg|Part of the Dalaranian Naval Fleet. Category:Organizations Category:Magocracy of Dalaran Category:Dalaran Organizations Category:Magical Organizations Category:Military Organizations Category:Dalaran Military